Soul
by Larenzo177
Summary: Silver is in a bad place. His father is dying, someone is hunting him and... what are these feelings? Silver must make hard decisions and face the horrible thuth. Silver is one messed up kid... SUMMARY GOD AWFUL rated T to be safe


**SILVER – SOUL**

**POKEMON SPECIAL  
CHAPTER 1: A LITTLE BIT... DISTANT**

"OMIGODOMIGODOMIGODOMIGOD!" Gold exclaimed loudly, as he exited Professor Oaks laboratory. . Crystal turned around and slapped him.

"QUIET! You're giving us a migraine..." Crystal moaned at her loud friend. The rest of the group nodded in agreement. Red was trying to clean his ears – now having difficulty hearing, Green was leaning against a wall – a frown across his face, Blue and Yellow sat on a bench – watching the group. Gold rubbed his head.

"Ouch..." The breeder gasped. Crystal sighed.

"What did gramps want anyway?" Green, who had been silent up to that point said, obviously bored rigid. Gold smiled.

"THESE!" He pulled out a big bag. Blue leaned over, curious.

"What are they?" Red asked as he opened the bag.

"NEW POKEDEXES!" Gold practically screamed, hugging his. Everybody else picked one up and began to take a look at them. Yellow frowned, not being sure of how to use it – or if she really needed one at all.

"Wow!" Blue exclaimed. "Every Pokémon is listed in here, with attack tables, type advantages, gym locations, a map... This thing's amazing!" Crystal nodded.

"We should thank the professor." She said. The group began to walk inside, but Red interrupted them.

"Wait, there's one left?" He asked, confused. Blue thought for a second before snapping here fingers.

"It must be Silver's! I'll call him now." She reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out her Pokegear. Gold looked confused.

"Wait... Silver has a phone app on his pokegear?" He thought. "Why hasn't he asked for my number?" Crystal sighed.

"Because... you're a real pain you know that?"

"SHHHH!" Blue exclaimed. "I'm on the phone!" Everyone went silent and turned to Blue.

*

A teenage boy with long red hair was gathering some water from a river for his father – who was seriously ill. The boy was unsure whether his father would be okay, but knew he had to help him anyway. Suddenly, a loud beeping was heard from his pocket. The boy sighed and pulled out his pokegear.

"Hello?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Hey grumpy!" Blue exclaimed. Silver's face lit up. Blue always made him feel better. He chuckled.

"Hey Blue. What's up?"

"Come down to Professor Oak's lab Silver, He's made us all new pokedexes!" She said. Silver sighed.

"I can't... I need to take care of my father. I – I still don't know what's wrong with him but... He's – He's getting worse..." Silver said sadly. Blue frowned. She loved Silver – honestly she did, and it broke her heart to think about how she had such a happy ending, a loving family, conquering all her fears, lots of true friends... But she was all Silver really had... He discovered Giovanni – the leader of the evil team rocket was his father, and not only that but he was dying? Silver was in a bad place right now. And she knew it.

"Oh... I'm so sorry..." Blue said sadly. Silver smiled.

"Don't be. You don't have to worry about me anymore. I can take care of myself. I just want you to go and live a full, happy life Blue." Blue blushed.

"But" Blue was cut off by a loud screaming.

"LET ME TALK TO SILVER – I WANNA TALK TO SILVER!" Gold exclaimed as Blue pushed him back. Silver smirked.

"I can hear that Gold is there..." Blue laughed.

"Yeah, we're all here. And... we always will be Silver. If you ever need anything... Just tell me okay. You know I'd do anything for my 'brother'" The two laughed.

"Yeah... thank you. I will." Silver sighed. "I have to go get some water for dad. G'bye Blue." Blue frowned.

"Oh... okay... Ba bye Silver..."

"Bye." Silver hung up and turned around. He began to walk back to his 'hideout' and his father. But, unbeknownst to him, somebody was watching. Two dark figures watched the trader leave.

"Is that him? The heir?" One – a male asked. The other nodded.

"Yep. He's the one. Let's go..."

**I'M BACKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay, i wanted to do a fic on Silver for a while now so... here it is!**

**Hope you like it!**

**SILVER: You had better...**

**See ya**


End file.
